


Dont tell mom or dad

by Finikyfaefinwe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, I'm Sorry, M/M, POV Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley-centric, Porn with Feelings, mentions of charecter death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finikyfaefinwe/pseuds/Finikyfaefinwe
Summary: Percy Weasly muses as he spends time with his witcherI have been left alone to long with my thoughts they are starting to make stupid random pairings.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Dont tell mom or dad

Percy Weasly didn’t go home often anymore. It wasn’t that he hated home, or was truly wanted to avoid his family, no it was more that he didn’t know how he could face his parents.  
He let out a groan as another finger was added to him, a thick finger, he was now up to three. He looked up the golden eyes above him, his witcher leaned down to kiss him. That was the problem, he was not ashamed of Geralt in the least, and his parents were okay if he loved other men, He just didnt know how well his parents would take to know he had been screwing a witcher for a year and a half. “ready?” Geralt asked  
Percy nodded, Geralt traced his length up and down Percys bottom teasingly, the wizard shuttered at the feeling. The witcher then placed it at the opening and started pushing forward, Percy groaned at the sensation, he loved feeling full with the witchers cock. He loved how it stretched him out.   
When Geralt was fully in him, the witcher began kissing his mouth. His hands gently caressing his small hips, when his breath evened out the witcher began his thrusts. It was a lovely dance thy did, sometimes it was rough, and he would cry and beg for the withcher. Not today today was gentle. Work had been rough for them both this week. The minister of magic still couldn’t remember his name and with the denial of you know who at every turn. Geralt had spent the better part of half a week in a swamp trying to catch an illusive hag who had the nasty habit of luring children in using a candy house and then eating them.   
When they both had come home they had bathed and sunk into each other.   
Percy let out moans not bothering to hold back, he was very vocal in bed, he had placed alot of charms on their bedroom to make sure not to disturb the neighbours. With each thrust his horn rimmed glasses slipped higher lower down his face, he closed his eyes. “open them, I want to look at you when you cum” demanded the witcher. The friction between their bodies was maddening. Percy knew he had not been the witchers first love, that had been a muggle bard that died centuries ago, the witcher would still cry for him when he didn’t think others were around. Percy had felt empty when he first heard this, to learn that his witcher had loved someone so deeply, and had to watch them slowly fade from old age made his heart ache. He loved his witcher and his witcher loved him. A small part of Percy also loved the bard, only because the bard was part of his witcher, and Percy could not help but love his witcher in all his parts and ways.

Percy could feel his orgasm build. “Geralt..” Percy moaned out.   
“Percy” whispered Geralt as he kissed the wizard it was only a few more quick thrusts and they both orgasmed together. Percy cried as his seed painted their bodies, and as he felt Geralt cum deep inside of him. They stayed together panting and kissing entwined. Percy could not tell where one began and one ended. After awhile they pulled back from one another. 

“hungry?” the witcher asked. Percy smiled back “oh course, let me magic something up” Geralt hmmed “come now we are both too tired to cook, and i'm too hungry to wait for your muggle takeout” Gerat smiled “alright then” he kissed his wizard again before rolling off of the younger man and laying on his back. Percy slipped out of bed grabbing a near by shirt and slipping it on “thats mine” protested the witcher “mine now” teased back the wizard as he walked out. 

He went to the small fridge and opened it surveying the ingredients. He heard a small whistling behind him he jumped looking over his shoulder the kettle was on the stove. He didn’t remember putting it there, he thought as he turned it off perplexed. He then saw on the table a small packaged. walking over he picked it up turning it over picking it up. There was a not attached to it with hastily written words, He continued to frown as he began to read the note. His face went white his eyes bulged “Geralt! He cried racing back to the bedroom. He most certainly could not hide anything from his family now. After all the note read:

came to drop off some goodies and make some tea, was worried and had not heard form you in awhile, it seems you were busy, I will owl you later. 

Love mum.

**Author's Note:**

> my mind when left alone throws things into a blender, this is one of those things that has crawled out and has seen the light.


End file.
